


sea change

by glass_icarus



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Chromatic Source Creator, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-21
Updated: 2008-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/pseuds/glass_icarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Birthday ficbit for inksheddings. A brief tag to Volume 6, but spoilage is pretty vague.</p>
    </blockquote>





	sea change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inksheddings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/gifts).



> Birthday ficbit for inksheddings. A brief tag to Volume 6, but spoilage is pretty vague.

The water is dark and icy, so very much like home. Kubota looks over at his shivering cat, whose bright, steady eyes are trained on his face. He thinks that he wouldn't mind dying, just like this.

"Tokito."

"What?"

"Are you cold?"

"Duh." Tokito scowls, somewhat ineffectually thanks to his chattering teeth.

"... Sorry."

"Hah, still better than getting shot."

"Hmm," says Kubota. He reaches over, curls his fingers around Tokito's. "Is it?"

"Of course it is!" Tokito stares at him, incredulous. "Idiot."

Kubota's grasp tightens briefly. He looks down at their hands, fingers laced just above the surface of the water, their pale human skins belying- at least partially- the beasts beneath.

"Kubo-chan."

"Hm?"

"Are we swimming, or what? 'Cause I'm not waiting around here just to sink."

"Hmmm." There's a smudge of blood on Tokito's cheek, probably Ryunosuke's. Kubota reaches out and wipes it off with his thumb. "If you're sure."

Tokito rolls his eyes. "Stop being so weird, Kubo-chan. I'm not carting your ass back home, so you better move it already."

No, Kubota thinks, he wouldn't mind dying here, but Tokito would. Tokito does. "Home," he says, and smiles.

Home isn't the sea, anymore.


End file.
